


Calum Gets Hosted

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Dominic Peterson Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Host Clubs, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: After a very stressful first day of term, Private Academy professor Calum Stewart decides to visit a new Host Club that he's been hearing about. There, he chances upon a rather interesting situation.
Relationships: Dominic Peterson / Turiquin Reims
Series: Dominic Peterson Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592422





	Calum Gets Hosted

Calum walked along the street, muttering under his breath. The thickness of his Scottish brogue and his colourful vocabulary served as a testament to his irritation. Start of term was always a chaotic time for the private academy professor, and his first day of classes had not been made any easier by the number of personal calls he had found himself taking. Either his younger sister had completely overlooked the date or the two of them would have to have yet another serious discussion. “Diedre… sort yer life oot,” he huffed out a harsh breath as he shook his head. Whether she was looking for a shoulder to cry on, a brotherly rescue from a tricky situation, or just to brag about her latest conquest- Calum was quite at his limit. He needed to unwind after such a stressful day, and he felt there was no better way to do just that than to visit a host club.  _ ‘Naw.. I ken yin better wey. Jist th’ yin.’ _ The typically cheerful linguist snickered to himself, ‘ _ Nae tonight, though. Jist a class blether will suit me right doon tae th’ ground.’ _

“Well now, here we are.” The long-haired Scotsman paused in front of The Midnight Host Club. It was a fairly new business, but he’d heard some favourable things about it that had piqued his curiosity. With a chirpy hum, Calum inspected himself in the front window, making sure he didn’t need to redo his bun. He came to the conclusion that he looked especially sharp. His bun was still firmly in place, and the small grouping of loose strands he’d left on either side framed his face wonderfully. The long crimson locks were striking against his fair skin and clear grey eyes. With a cheeky wink at his reflection, Calum rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, just past his shoulders, and undid the top button. Nodding in approval, he straightened up and walked over to the ornate, wooden doors. 

The dim lighting and cool colours that welcomed him as he stepped inside gave a relaxed, almost dreamlike air. At the far end of the room was the bar- well-lit and attractively laid out with clean, glistening glasses lining the shelves, and a well varied selection of premium spirits. To Calum’s side was a rather welcoming seating area. A series of plush couches , each with a simple yet stylish table centered in front of it, flanked a beautiful hardwood dancefloor. A satisfied grin crept across his lips as the redhead made his way over to the bar. He nodded in greeting to the chipper looking bartender. 

“Welcome to the Midnight Host Club,” the barkeep offered with an enthusiastic grin, “what can I make for you tonight, Hun?”

“Well now, I believe I’ll take Johnnie Walker Blue Label, neat.” Calum gave the strawberry blond behind the bar a warm smile. “Thank you for the gracious welcome. This is my first time paying a visit to your establishment. I must say I rather approve of the ambience already.” 

“That’s kind of you to say. Hope you’ll become one of our regulars.” The bartender set himself to his task with a soft, melodious hum and Calum spun on the barstool to face outwards and survey the room. It didn’t seem to be very busy at the moment. A fair-skinned, blue-haired man stood near the far end of the bar with a clear sense of authority, talking to a fresh-faced young man that looked about the club eagerly as they nodded in affirmation. _ ‘Th’ yin with th’ blue locks mist be th’ high heid yin,’ _ Calum thought to himself with a languid smile.  _ ‘I wonder whae th’ younger fellow is. A freish hire, mibbie.’  _

A bespectacled man with black-streaked butterscotch hair stood behind the bar a few stools down, leaning in across the countertop with a charming smile directed at his guest across the bartop. Another blond, this one with a head of loose curls and porcelain skin, was leading a guest of his own towards the luxurious couches. A cheerful, amused voice from behind Calum grabbed his attention. He turned to gaze up at the young bartender. 

“Your whisky, Hun,” the brown-eyed blond smiled warmly. “Enjoy!” The young man gave the Scotsman a wink. He then turned his attention back to his bartending, sensing that Calum was more interested in people watching for the time being. Appreciating the young man’s astute observational skills, Calum turned back out toward the club and brought the snifter to his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment, in appreciation of the familiar sting in the back of his throat as the whisky spilled down his gullet. Opening his eyes again, his discerning slate gaze fell almost immediately on a couple stretched out comfortably on one of the luxe couches.

A man that seemed to be near enough to his own age reclined back against the couch- eyes lightly shut and a close-mouthed grin stretched across his face. Calum could easily picture the man purring in contentment. His grey hair, streaked with glistening silver strands, looked soft to the touch.  _ ‘A’ in a’, a braw bloke,’  _ the redhead thought with a pleasurable tingle to his skin. He took another, longer sip of his Johnnie Walker and turned his assessing gaze to the other half of the pair.  _ ‘Nae wonder th’ bloke looks sae happy, wi’ a laddie like that a’ ower him.’  _ A younger looking brunet was relaxed into the man’s side, nuzzling against his neck, and clearly enjoying the seemingly tender touch of the man’s hand on the small of his back. Calum watched in increasing interest as the frisky brunet poked his tongue out licked a stripe up the other man’s neck, before stopping to kiss and nip at the upper corner of the man’s jawline. 

An amused smirk came to the professor’s lips as he theorised to himself that it wasn’t the first time the younger looking man had attacked that specific spot. If anything, judging by the reactions of both men, it seemed to Calum that the brunet especially favoured that spot. The shorter of the two moved his hand up from the younger man’s back, and began to tug playfully at his companion’s sleek, dark hair. The grin on his face deepened, his lips parting ever so slightly. The observant redhead imagined a soft sigh, or even a moan, slipping past those lips. He enjoyed another drink from his snifter, continuing to watch the pair from over the rim of his glass.

The taller man pulled away from his companion’s neck and brought his mouth up to the other man’s ear. After a moment, he turned his head towards Calum, with an almost lascivious smirk. The grey-haired man blinked his eyes open and also sent a glance Calum’s way, though his gaze didn’t seem nearly as sharp as the brunet’s. Both men stood and the taller of the two tugged the shorter into a quick embrace, stealing a kiss before letting the man go. The older looking man wandered off in an apparent daze, shaking his head in what looked like disbelief. He came near the bar, and passed through a door marked _‘PRIVATE’_. Calum’s eyes rounded in momentary surprise as the realization struck him that the man must be one of the hosts. He barely had time to pursue that thought, however, as there was suddenly a confident, silky voice at his side. 

“Hey there, Cutie.”

Calum turned to find himself staring at the brazen brunet himself. He shook off his bemusement and greeted the man with a friendly smile. “Well hello yourself, young man.” The redhead let loose a soft chuckle. “You’ll have to excuse me for my atrocious manners,” he offered sheepishly. “So rude of me to stare.” A warm flush came to the surface of his skin as he noted the brilliant jade hue of the man’s eyes. 

The brunet returned a friendly chuckle of his own. “Not rude at all.” He leaned casually against the bar, unabashedly giving Calum a thorough once-over. “At least, not in my opinion. After all, I do enjoy an audience.” The cheeky man gave a sly wink. “I’m one of the hosts here. Dominic.” The flirty host reached out and twirled a strand of Calum’s hair around his pointer finger. “Such gorgeous hair. And soft too. You’ll have to forgive me. I just had to touch.” Dominic laughed. “Would you care to come join me, Cutie?”

Calum was amazed to feel a soft blush creeping to his cheeks. It was clear to him then how well suited Dominic was for the job of hosting, and it sent a thrill through him. “Calum,” he said cheerfully as he stood. He polished off the last of his drink and set the snifter down on the bar, along with a 5,000 Yen bill. “I would love to spend some time with you Dominic.” 

With a gratified grin, Dominic took a teasingly light hold of Calum’s wrist and led his guest over to the couch he’d just been lounging on. He let go of the redhead and plopped down into the corner of the couch with an inviting smile. “Care to sit in my lap, Calum? I’m told I give great shoulder rubs.”

The affable guest couldn’t stop the rich laugh that was bubbling up from his throat. He let it roll off his tongue as he took a seat close to his host, and turned his body in, towards the brunet. “Well now, Dominic, you really are quite the mischievous little thing, aren’t you? A bit naughty at that, I dare say.” Calum’s eyes shined with mirth as he regarded his companion. 

The younger man gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder and grinned at his guest. “I suppose you have my number already, don’t you? What does a clever man like you do for a living, I wonder.”

“I’m the head of the foreign language department at a private academy,” Calum answered with no small hint of pride. “I find there is more of a demand for German amongst my students, but I am experienced in quite a few languages. Linguistics has always been a passion of mine.” 

“O now, how impressive… Professor.” Dominic winked and brought his right pointer finger up to his mouth. He tapped the digit against the corner of his lips in mock thought as he regarded the other man. “So many languages, such a talented mouth.” The host paused to send his guest a heated glance, before leaning in and lowering his voice. “I imagine you must be good with your tongue, Calum.” The shameless brunet relaxed back against the couch and took a moment to enjoy another assessing look at his guest. “With that skill set,” Dominic met Calum’s gaze and held it, “and such gorgeous looks, I’m baffled as to why you would need to visit a host club.” 

“Well now, young man, I do chat quite a bit. I dare say it’s a hobby of mine.” Calum let out a good-natured laugh before offering his young host a warm smile. He reached over to smooth the palm of his hand over Dominic’s cheek, and slipped his fingers into the younger man’s soft, obsidian locks. “What better way to enjoy conversation than this?” The redhead leaned in close and relaxed his voice, purposely letting a bit of his Scottish brogue slip out. “Nae harm in a bawhair o’ flirting.”

Dominic found himself humming in approval at both the older man’s bold touch and the hint of accent he’d just been treated to.  _ ‘I love when I get guests like this,’ _ he thought as he returned the man’s clever smirk. “Now now, Calum, I must remind you this is a place of business.” The brunet offered a cheeky wink before adding “I’m on the clock… at the moment” in a thick voice. 

A hearty laugh leapt from the older man’s throat, and he disentangled his fingers from the host’s hair to move his hand down and give Dominic’s shoulder a good-natured squeeze. “Don’t be too eager, Dominic.” He paused to give his host a shrewd look. “I dare say you’re not much older than the senior class I teach.” Calum smiled broadly and ran his fingers down the brunet’s bicep. “While you are a very engaging young man, and cleary of age- working in such a place as this... I’m not a fan of such large age gaps.” The Scotsman offered up an almost apologetic smile as his fingertips continued to trail down his host’s arm. “I much prefer to play around my own age. Tonight is just about some pleasant conversation with a beautiful man that’s not looking for anything from me.” An unbidden sigh slipped past the redhead’s lips. “It’s a rather enjoyable way to forget the irritation of a stressful day, I find.” 

“Hmmmmm,” the green-eyed flirt sent up a wicked grin as he returned his guest’s teasing touch- trailing his fingertips along the older man’s jawline. “That is such a shame… Sir.” Dominic chuckled lightly at his playful formality. “I find I’m developing a taste for older men.” He slipped his fingers down the column of Calum’s neck and briefly kneaded the man’s shoulder. 

The older man’s eyes narrowed a moment, the grey hue of his irises deepening in interest. “Indeed,” he began in an observant tone. “I imagine the grey-haired gentleman I saw you cozied up to is at the forefront of your mind right now.” The older man’s smile took on a knowing edge. 

“Turiquin?” Dominic couldn’t stop the subtle glint that came to his jade eyes, or the ghost of a soft smile that hovered on his lips. “I will admit he is much older than me- eight years, to be exact.” The notorious host shuddered slightly and relaxed into Calum’s side. He played with the collar of his guest’s dress shirt. “His… maturity, shall we say...” the younger man deftly undid a couple buttons and slipped his hand inside, to trace the line of his guest’s collarbone. “I find it irresistible. Whenever I see him, I need to have my hands on him.”

Always eager to know other people’s business, the professor gave an encouraging hum as he wrapped an arm around Dominic and began again to play absently with the host’s onyx locks. “It sounds like you’re quite taken with him.” A light chuckle fell from the corner of Calum’s sharp smirk. “You really are a young thing, then… to think anything good could come of dating a work colleague.”

Dominic nuzzled into the crook of the other man’s neck and dipped his tongue into the hollow of his guest’s throat. He smiled against the redhead’s warm skin. “It’s hardly anything that serious.” The brazen host moved up, to plant a soft kiss behind Calum’s ear, at the juncture of neck and jaw. He pulled himself away, to sit up straight and smile impishly at the other man. “Turi is very fun to play with. His reactions are…” the brunet paused, as if trying to find the perfect word. His tongue poked out to drag along his lower lip, “delicious.” Dominic laughed sweetly. “He definitely knows how to drive me crazy.” The host cocked his head and regarded his guest from the corners of his eyes. “I like to take him home with me after work some nights… or to go home with him. But as things are, it’s very casual. Very fun. Perfect for me.”

Calum studied the younger man carefully, gently stroking the host’s cheek as he did so. A tender smile slowly spread across the professor’s face and a sympathetic chuckle tumbled from his mouth. He gave a small shake of his head before meeting Dominic’s now curious gaze. “Well, Dominic, I do hope this arrangement continues to be light and fun for you. I feel, however, that you may soon be surprised.” The older man gave his host one more slow once-over, and leaned in to plant a kiss of his own- on the top of the brunet’s head. “As you say, the man has quite a hold on you.” He moved his lips down to the young host’s ear and whispered confidently. “From what I saw upon walking in, he is not the only one working a bit of magic.” 

With another friendly squeeze of Dominic’s shoulder and another cheerful chuckle, Calum got up from the couch. “This is a rather class club. I may have to come again sometime. Maybe my next visit with be with Turiquin. I would be delighted to hear what interesting things he could tell me.” The refined Scotsman gave a humble bow of his head, the loose strands of his vibrant red hair swaying slightly in the air with his movement. “Thank you for a very pleasurable evening, Dominic. Perhaps I’ll be seeing you again soon.” Calum turned on his heel and made his way back towards the front door, leaving a rather pensive brunet sitting on the couch. 

Dominic nibbled absently on his pointer finger as he processed all that had just been said, with his unfocused gaze directed towards the staff lounge. 


End file.
